castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia
Claudia is a mute girl who lives in the ruins of Agharta, the destroyed capital of a once-great civilization in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. The race that created the city lived very long lives, often over many centuries, and Claudia shares this trait. Having endured innumerable years in the dust and decay, she has developed telepathic powers by communicating with her loyal guardian, the Black Knight Golem. This is an ancient form of communication favored by her ancestors. The strong bond she has developed with her armored protector has saved them both on many occasions. Claudia is brave and carefree, unafraid to confront danger. Yet deep within is a sadness that will never leave her, the loss of her beloved father. She helps Gabriel on his quest and is accompanied by the Black Knight, a guardian constructed by her father, to protect her. She is revealed to be an orphan and possibly the last of the Aghartians, she has blonde hair and hunts for creatures to keep the Black Knight powered often searching for Dark Crystals as she proceeds. She is killed by Gabriel at the end of Chapter Two. Claudia is a mute descendant of the Aghartians, and communicates through "The Gift", a form of telepathy. She meets Gabriel as he journeys through the Land of the Lycans to face one of the Lords of Shadow that resides beyond the ancient city of Agharta, she displays great power through the form of a Dark Crystal which she uses to obliterate a Cave Troll upon their first encounter. She leads Gabriel to a cave complex as a trial and assists him with the help of her guardian, the Black Knight, against a vast number of Gremlins. She uses her ability to read minds to uncover Gabriel's quest but is shocked by what she discovers, however her courage pushes her to assist and lead Gabriel to an ancient sanctuary where a Titan resides. The three face and defeat the Titan in battle, and Claudia leads Gabriel to a nearby location to rest after their journey. That night Gabriel watches over a sleeping Claudia who surprises him and wakes informing him that she knew her fate when she first met him and that she is not afraid. Gabriel raises a dagger and fatally stabs her, mirroring the events that occurred in the trial at Pan's Temple. Gabriel wakes to find Pan before him who acknowledges what he must do but Gabriel refuses to harm his companions, however he is shown that it is already too late. Claudia ultimately met her fate and was killed at Gabriel's hands while he was being mind controlled by the magic of Zobek, though he was unaware of this at the time, and merely thought himself a murderer. The Black Knight, in retaliation of Claudia's death, attacked Gabriel and was defeated allowing him to obtain its Dark Gauntlet and continue his journey alone haunted by his actions. During the ending, Claudia briefly appears before Gabriel and smiles, forgiving him, before departing to the afterlife. de:Claudia Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting Cast Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Deceased Characters